Dawno, dawno temu
by LadySeara
Summary: Co się stanie, jeśli bajkowe postacie ugrzęzną we współczesnej Japonii? Pomóc może im jedynie Kuroo Tetsurou, policjant z Tokio, którego o pomoc prosi ktoś, kogo nie spodziewał się nigdy spotkać. Ssę w kwestii opisów, dajcie temu szansę. „Once upon a time" AU, pairing: KuroKen, IwaOi, BokuAka, KageHina i inni. UWAGA! R18 dla tego co nadejdzie, post mpreg.
1. Prolog

_Zawsze dobrze być nie może (…)._

 _Czasem cierpieć trzeba, żeby się czegoś dowiedzieć na świecie._

 _Hans Christian Andersen „ **Len** "_

 **Prolog.**

Każdego czwartkowego wieczoru Kuroo Tetsurou oglądał w domu mecze siatkówki. Specjalnie opłacał kanał sportowy (wraz z innymi programami w pakiecie, chociaż korzystał tylko z tego jednego) ze swojej ciężko zarobionej pensji. Specjalnie na te chwile kupował czteropak piwa, dwie duże paczki chipsów (ewentualnie zamawiał pizzę) i po prostu się relaksował. Oczywiście, nie zawsze był sam – czasem jego „brat", Bokuto Kotarou i ich wspólny przyjaciel, Kageyama Tobio, wpadali, by dotrzymać mu towarzystwa. Kiedy on i Bokuto chodzili do Akademii Policyjnej, należeli do uniwersyteckiej drużyny siatkarskiej i wspominali to naprawdę dobrze. Tak właśnie poznali Kageyamę, który był policyjnym analitykiem.  
Tego wieczoru był jednak sam, więc po prostu rozsiadł się wygodnie i włączył telewizor, kładąc nogi na stoliku do kawy. Właśnie zamknęli trudne śledztwo – on i Bokuto byli partnerami w Tokijskim Wydziale Zabójstw i przez ostatnie pół roku śledzili Bajkopisarza. Był to seryjny morderca, który wybierał swoje ofiary na podstawie baśni, a potem uśmiercał je i pozorował na baśniową śmierć. Kuroo do dziś śnił o małej dziewczynce, która zginęła niczym „Dziewczynka z zapałkami", zamarzając w chłodni. Nie mógł wyrzucić sprzed oczu widoku jej drobnego, delikatnego ciała, skostniałego i sinego z zimna. Na samo wspomnienie o tym czuł przenikający chłód i próbował skierować swoje myśli na inny tor, czasem po prostu się upijając, a czasem nocami spacerując po Tokio, niczym zbłąkana dusza. Dlatego też wziął dwa tygodnie zaległego urlopu i właśnie je rozpoczął.  
Radził sobie jednak coraz lepiej. Z dnia na dzień, z minuty na minutę, był coraz twardszy, wypierając emocje ze swojego serca. Nie były mu już potrzebne i nigdy nie będą. Poślubi swoją pracę i poświęci swoje życie na to, by ratować życie innych i wymierzać sprawiedliwość tym, którzy odważą się życie odbierać. Nigdy nie żałował tego wyboru.  
Z zamyślenia wyrwało go ciche, niepewne pukanie do drzwi. Nie zamawiał pizzy, sąsiedzi też nie darzyli go wielką sympatią, a Bokuto miał dziś dyżur, więc nie spodziewał się żadnych gości. Dlatego też z początku je zignorował, biorąc za pomyłkę. Dopiero kiedy powtórzyło się, nie dwa, a trzy razy, z ociąganiem wstał z kanapy i sięgnął po swoją broń, odbezpieczając ją cicho. Nigdy nie mógł być zbyt pewny, poza tym, miał wielu wrogów.  
Stąpając najciszej, jak mógł, przeszedł przez wąski przedpokój i podszedł do drzwi. Wyjrzał prze wizjer, ale nikogo przed nimi nie było. _Czyżby dzieci sąsiadów znów robiły sobie żarty?,_ pomyślał, mimo wszystko przekręcając zamek i zdejmując ciężki łańcuch. W lewej dłoni wciąż trzymał odbezpieczoną Berettę; jej znajomy ciężar działał na niego uspokajająco.  
W pierwszym momencie, nie zauważył swojego niespodziewanego gościa. Dopiero kiedy ktoś chrząknął cicho, spojrzał w dół i jego wzrok spotkał się ze spojrzeniem dziewczynki, na oko nie więcej niż dziesięcioletniej. Miała na sobie mundurek szkolny, ale Kuroo nie rozpoznał szkoły i jej barw. Przez jedno ramię zwisał jej plecaczek w kształcie białego kotka. Jej czarne włosy splecione były w dwa warkocze, a zza szkieł okularów patrzyły na niego złote, kocie oczy.  
Pierwszą myślą, jaka przyszła mu do głowy było to, że dziewczynka wygląda znajomo. Dopiero po chwili uświadomił sobie, że do jego drzwi, w czwartkowy wieczór (i to późny!) zapukało dziecko. Dziecko, które już dawno powinno być w łóżku.  
-W czym mogę pomóc? – zapytał, siląc się na miły ton.  
-Czy pan Kuroo Tetsurou? – odpowiedziała pytaniem, zaciskając drobną dłoń na pasku plecaka. Lata obserwowania ludzi podpowiedziały mu, że mała jest wystraszona, chociaż próbowała to jakoś ukryć.  
-Zależy, kto pyta – burknął, zabezpieczając broń i wsuwając ją za pasek spodni. Dziewczynka nie wyglądała na zagrożenie. Ciekawe tylko, gdzie był jej opiekun.  
-Jestem Kozume Nekomi – przedstawiła się. –I mam dziewięć lat – dodała takim tonem, jakby to wyjaśniało jej obecność pod jego drzwiami.  
Kuroo jednak potrząsnął głową.  
-Nie znam nikogo o nazwisku Kozume – powiedział wprost. –Musiałaś mnie z kimś pomylić, mała.  
-Nie, jestem pewna, że to pan – uśmiechnęła się szeroko, pokazując dziurę po zębie mlecznym. –Wujek mi powiedział, że tutaj cię znajdę. I że najwyższa pora, żebyś wrócił – przytaknęła sama swoim słowom, nagle przechodząc z nim na _ty_.  
 _Może to jakiś chory żart Bokuto_ , pomyślał. Uśmiechnął się do dziewczynki tak uroczo, jak tylko potrafił.  
-I co miałaś zrobić, jak już mnie znajdziesz? – zapytał.  
-Zabrać cię z powrotem do domu. Oni wszyscy czekają. Mogę wejść do środka? – bąknęła, przestępując nerwowo z nogi na nogę. –Nie powinno się o tym mówić głośno – dodała szeptem, uśmiechając się porozumiewawczo.  
Kuroo mimowolnie otworzył szerzej drzwi, a ona wśliznęła się do środka, zdejmując buciki i układając je równo koło jego butów. Powinien zadzwonić po opiekę społeczną, żeby zajęli się dziewczynką, podczas gdy on będzie szukał jej rodziców. Niekoniecznie _TAK_ wyobrażał sobie swój pierwszy dzień urlopu.  
-Mówiłaś, że masz na imię Nekomi-chan, tak? – upewnił się, idąc za nią. –Kozume Nekomi-chan?  
-Tak. I mam dziewięć lat – powtórzyła znów tym tonem, jakby to była odpowiedź na wszystkie jego pytania. Widząc jednak, że Kuroo patrzy na nią z totalną obojętnością, smętnie opuściła ramiona i położyła swój plecaczek na ziemi, obok kanapy. –Nie poznajesz, prawda?  
-Nigdy cię nie widziałem, kochanie – powiedział, kucając tak, by jego twarz znalazła się na wysokości twarzy dziewczynki. –Przykro mi.  
-Nie, nie jest – wydęła lekko usta, kręcąc głową. –Wiem, kiedy ludzie kłamią, potrafię to wyczuć. Mam to po tobie… tato.  
 _Tat.…co?!  
_ -Ch-chwila, co?  
-Dziewięć lat temu poznałeś moją mamę – wyjaśniła, siadając na jednym z foteli. Była tak mała, że jej nogi nie sięgały podłogi, gdy się w nim zapadła. –Pewnie tego nie pamiętasz. Wiem. Mama mówiła, że byłeś wtedy pijany.  
Kuroo zamyślił się. Dziewięć lat temu faktycznie przeżył noc, z której niewiele pamiętał. Wygrali wtedy swoje pierwsze, uniwersyteckie mistrzostwa siatkarskie i całą drużyną uderzyli do baru. Mężczyzna wytrzeźwiał dopiero dwa dni później, mając w pamięci wyblakłe wspomnienie bycia z kimś i delikatnego, ale też szybkiego stosunku z kimś w toalecie.  
Oczywiście, gdyby patrzeć datą, faktycznie, mógłby być ojcem dziewczynki. Z drugiej strony było coś, czego nie mógł od tak powiedzieć tak małemu dziecku, które poświęciło swój czas, by go odnaleźć, myśląc, że jest jego ojcem.  
Kuroo Tetsurou był gejem. Nie było takiej opcji, by spłodził dziecko z jakąkolwiek kobietą, gdyż te w ogóle go nie pociągały.  
-Nie pamiętam twojej mamy, – przyznał – ale skoro już o niej mowa, to na pewno się o ciebie strasznie martwi, co? Powiedz mi, gdzie mieszkasz. Odwiozę cię.  
-Mieszkam w Ginowan – odparła.  
-Ginowan…Ginowan… chwila, przecież to w prefekturze Okinawy! – ryknął nagle, a Neokomi radośnie przytaknęła.  
-Przyjechałam pociągiem – pochwaliła się.  
Kuroo żachnął się.  
-Twoja mama musi odchodzić od zmysłów! To bardzo nieodpowiedzialne, Nekomi-chan! – zganił ją.  
-Mama myśli, że nocuję u koleżanki – machnęła lekko ręką. –Zresztą, jestem już duża dziewczynką! – fuknęła na niego, niczym zły kot. –Wujek powiedział, że najwyższy czas, żebym cię odnalazła, tato.  
Bóg mu świadkiem, Kuroo nie miał siły nawet jej poprawiać. Cała ta sytuacja była tak absurdalna, że zastanawiał się tylko, który z przyjaciół go wkręcił. Wręcz spodziewał się, że za chwilę pod drzwiami stanie Bokuto z Kageyamą i obaj będą zalewać się łzami rozbawienia. Bardzo zabawne, wkręcać geja, że jest ojcem!  
-A dlaczego musiałaś mnie odnaleźć? – zapytał, jednocześnie na telefonie sprawdzając połączenia z Okinawą, by móc jak najszybciej odwieźć dziewczynkę do domu.  
-Bo w domu jest coraz gorzej. I wujek powiedział, że tylko ty możesz nam pomóc – zdradziła konspiracyjnym tonem, a Kuroo podniósł wzrok znad telefonu.  
-Źle się dzieje w domu? Twoja mama źle cię traktuje? – mruknął cicho.  
-Co? Nie! Mama jest najlepsza! Ale Zła Czarownica uwięziła wszystkich i oni nawet nie pamiętają, kim są!  
 _Zła Czarownica? Amnezja? W dodatku zbiorowa?  
_ -Zła Czarownica – powtórzył powoli, wyraźnie akcentując oba słowa. –Kochanie, nie ma czegoś takiego jak Złe Czarownice. One żyją, i to krótko, tylko w bajkach! – zapewnił ją.  
-No i o to chodzi – mruknęła, wyginając lekko usteczka. –Oni wszyscy są z bajki! Ale tego nie pamiętają! A ona chce, żeby byli nieszczęśliwi – wyjaśniła.  
To dziecko musiało jak najszybciej wrócić do domu, pomyślał Kuroo. Wiara w takie rzeczy była dla niej zagrożeniem i każdy mógł ją wykorzystać. Przed oczami znów stanęło mu ciało małej dziewczynki, zamarzniętej i porzuconej niczym niechciana zabawka przez Bajkopisarza. Nie mógł pozwolić, by kolejna matka opłakiwała swoje maleństwo. Dlatego też uznał, że może zagrać w jej grę, dopóty, dopóki nie odwiezie jej do domu albo nie zjawi się tutaj jej opiekunka.  
-Okej. Dobra. Skoro tak mówisz, to pewnie tak jest – oznajmił.  
-Nie wierzysz mi – bąknęła, smutniejąc. Widząc, że Kuroo otwiera usta, być coś powiedzieć, szybko mu przerwała. –Ty też wiesz, kiedy ludzie kłamią, tato. Mam to po tobie. Ale nie przejmuj się. Wujek mówił, że mi nie uwierzysz. Powiedział, że dopiero gdy zobaczysz, to zrozumiesz.  
-Kim jest wujek? – Kuroo zmienił temat, na telefonie zmawiając dwa bilety na najbliższy pociąg do Okinawy.  
-Wujek jest Wróżką Chrzestną!  
-A…aha.  
-On od dawna wie, kim jest, ale nie jest na tyle silny, by sam pokonać Złą Czarownicę. I prawie stracił życie, wysyłając do ciebie mamę prawie dziesięć lat temu.  
Kuroo zamyślił się. Być może matka dziewczynki wyszła za mąż a ta nie radziła sobie z nową sytuacja? Może nowy ojciec nie jest dobrym człowiekiem, więc ubzdurała sobie, że ktoś inny jest jej biologicznym rodzicem? A jakiś wariat, który myśli o sobie jak o wróżce, wmówił jej, że jest nim właśnie on i pomógł odnaleźć Kuroo przez Internet? Kiedy już odwiezie małą do domu, mimo wszystko przyjrzy się jej sytuacji rodzinnej. I tak nie miał żadnych planów na urlop, a wypad na Okinawę dobrze mu zrobi.  
-Okej, Nekomi-chan – zaczął. –Pojadę z tobą do domu i poznam się z twoim wujkiem, dobra? Upewnię się, że twoja mama jest bezpieczna.  
-Super! – zawołała radośnie i rzuciła mu się na szyję, a Kuroo na chwilę zamarł. Dopiero po kilku sekundach z wahaniem objął drobne ciało dziewczynki i przytulił do siebie. Pachniała cukierkami i słońcem, czymś nieuchwytnym i dziecięcym.  
-A teraz musisz iść spać. Mamy pociąg bardzo wcześnie rano!

* * *

Kuroo całą noc nie zmrużył oka, zbyt zajęty tym, że w jego sypialni śpi mała dziewczynka. Oczywiście, zrzucił to na karb tego, że sam spał na niewygodnym materacu (a nigdy nie wierzył Bokuto, gdy ten się na niego skarżył!), a nie dlatego, że przez te kilka godzin próbował sobie przypomnieć osobę, z którą wtedy kochał się w toalecie. Oczywiście, po czasie bardzo tego żałował, był wściekły na siebie za to, że pozwolił alkoholowi i euforii podejmować decyzje za niego. Od tamtej pory zawsze był ostrożny, nigdy nie umawiał się z nikim po pijaku i – co najważniejsze – zachowując jako taką wstrzemięźliwość seksualną. Od czasu do czasu wyrywał jakiegoś chłopaka (albo pozwalał się poderwać) i spędzał z nim noc lub dwie, za zgodą obu stron, nie angażując się w to dalej. Bokuto zawsze powtarzał mu, że powinien wreszcie się z kimś związać, chociaż sam też nikogo nie miał.  
 _Ciekawe, kogo szuka ta dziewczynka_ , pomyślał, patrząc, jak mała z zapałem wsuwa do ust grzankę z żółtym serem, które zrobił na śniadanie. Cały czas z przejęciem paplała o swojej szkole (wychodziło na to, że uczy ją Królewna Śnieżka, a krasnoludek Gburek jest szkolnym woźnym) i o tym, jak lubi pomagać mamie w pracy (pracowała w bibliotece). Opowiadała też o kocie, którego miały w domu i który lubił wylegiwać się na słońcu. Kuroo starał się za nią nadążyć, ale miał z tym spore problemy.  
Dlatego też odetchnął z ulgą, kiedy mała zasnęła chwilę po tym, jak wyruszyli w podróż pociągiem. Zawsze chciał mieć dziecko, ale założył, że ze względu na swoją orientację, to się nigdy nie stanie. Teraz więc nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu, patrząc na nią i na krzywe warkocze, które zrobił jej rano. Zastanawiał się, czy gdyby miał córkę, tez miałaby tak czarne włosy, jak on i Nekomi. Nie mógł zaprzeczyć temu, że polubił tę małą, mimo zwariowanych okoliczności, w jakich ją poznał.  
Nawet trochę będzie mu jej brakować, gdy odda ją znów jej matce.  
Korzystając z okazji, że Nekomi śpi, wyszedł na korytarz (skąd miał na nią dobry widok) i zadzwonił do Bokuto. Brat odebrał poirytowany (w końcu była dosyć wczesna pora, a on miał za sobą nocny dyżur).  
-Hej, hej, hej! – zawołał Kuroo do słuchawki, uśmiechając się głupkowato.  
-Hej, hej, hej zabiję cię – wymamrotał sennie Bokuto. –Kuro, jest dziewiąta, czego chcesz – mruknął.  
-Nic. Chciałem ci tylko powiedzieć, że jestem w drodze na Okinawę i może nie zdążę na niedzielny obiad u rodziców.  
-Czekaj, czekaj… Okinawa? – zapytał Bokuto, szybko przytomniejąc. –Po cholerę jedziesz na Okinawę?!  
-Mam urlop – przypomniał mu. –Poza tym, wczoraj na moim progu stanęła mała dziewczynka i oznajmiła, że jestem jej ojcem.  
Po drugiej stronie zapadła cisza. Bokuto odezwał się dopiero po kilku chwilach.  
-Chrzanisz – mruknął. –Przecież jesteś ge…  
-No właśnie – przerwał mu niecierpliwie. –Dlatego jadę odwieźć ją do domu i zobaczyć, dlaczego dziewczynka z prefektury Okinawy szukała właśnie **mnie** w Tokio. Nie mów rodzicom – dodał ciszej.  
-Nie powiem. Coś wymyślę – ziewnął Bokuto. –Wracaj szybko i uważaj na ten twój chudy tyłek.  
-Chciałbyś taki mieć – roześmiał się tylko i wrócił do przedziału.

* * *

W centrum Okinawy mieli przesiadkę na autobus do Ginowan. W międzyczasie Kuroo dowiedział się, że to dosyć małe miasto, założone całkiem niedawno, a jego symbolem była chryzantema. Zjadł tez szybki obiad, a Nekomi namówiła go nawet na lody, a potem śmiała się, kiedy miał ubrudzoną brodę. Kuroo już dawno nie czuł się tak zrelaksowany, jak w jej towarzystwie, prawie też zapomniał o celu ich podróży. Mimo wszystko chciałby zostać z Nekomi dłużej, nawet jeśli nie było ku temu absolutnie żadnych podstaw.  
-To tutaj, to tutaj – zawołała entuzjastycznie, kiedy autobus zatrzymał się na przystanku obok lasu.  
Kierowca wytłumaczył, że stamtąd praktycznie nikt nie wyjeżdża, więc nie ma sensu zagłębiać się w miasto. Wystarczyło spojrzeć na pusty przystanek i to, że na rozkładzie autobusy do Okinawy kursowały dwa dziennie. Kuroo uznał, że albo mieszkańcy mają swoje środki transportu, albo byli tak samowystarczalni, że nie potrzebowali podróżować do Okinawy.  
-Musimy teraz iść – powiedziała Nekomi, wsuwając swoją dłoń w jego palce i uśmiechając się szeroko. –Nie martw się, tato, to niedaleko.  
 _Tato_. Dziwne było to, że Kuroo nie protestował już przeciwko temu określeniu. Czuł się z nim całkiem naturalnie.  
-Macie tutaj całkiem spokojnie – zauważył, gdy szli wąską drogą przez las. Z trudem zmieściłyby się na niej dwa samochody.  
-Mówiłam ci, to dlatego, że nikt nie może opuścić miasteczka – przypomniała mu.  
-Ale ty możesz. I twoja mama najwidoczniej też.  
-Mama mogła tylko raz, a Wujek prawie przez to umarł. Ale wiedział, że inaczej nie zmieni się nic. No i każdą klątwę można złamać czymś, czego ona nie przewidziała, prawda? A Zła Czarownica nie przewidziała mnie – z dumą wypięła pierś, a Kuroo uznał, że być może dziewczynka była wpadką, a społeczność małego miasteczka ją wykluczyła, dlatego uciekła w krainę fantazji. –No i nie przewidziała ciebie, tato – dodała. –Na pewno możesz coś zmienić.  
-Może – odparł wymijająco, wiedząc, że nie ma sensu okłamywać Nekomi. –Oya, widzę miasto.  
Stanęli na średniej wielkości wzgórzu, skąd rozciągał się widok na miasteczko u jego podnóża. Nie było ani duże, ani małe. Ot, średnie miasteczko, gdzie nowoczesność walczyła o wpływy z tradycyjnymi, japońskimi budynkami. Z jednej strony otoczone wzgórzem, z dwóch lasem, a tył otulała piaszczysta plaża i ocean. Kuroo mimowolnie pomyślał o tym, że takie miasteczko to idealne miejsce do wychowania dziecka, ale słabe do pracy jako glina.  
-To mój dom – pokazała palcem na średniej wielkości, piętrowy budynek z czerwonej cegły, przyklejony do większego, z wieżą i zegarem, prawdopodobnie biblioteki. –A tam jest szkoła. Widzisz, tato?  
-Widzę, widzę. Chodźmy. Jestem głodny – powiedział, a Nekomi zaśmiała się i pociągnęła go w dół.

Mieszkańcy miasta przyglądali mu się dziwnie, kiedy za dziewczynką przemierzał uliczki, idąc w stronę biblioteki. Im bliżej się znajdowali, tym weselsza zdawała się być Nekomi. W pewnym momencie zaczęła nawet lekko podskakiwać, ciągnąc go coraz mocniej.  
Byli zaledwie kilka kroków od biblioteki, kiedy jej drzwi otwarły się, a w ich stronę wybiegła drobna, jasnowłosa kobieta. Nekomi wyrwała swoją rękę z uścisku Kuroo i również pobiegła w jej stronę, rzucając się jej na szyję i przyciskając policzek do jej ramienia. Coś cicho przy tym tłumaczyła, ale ta nie zwracała uwagi, tuląc do siebie swoją córeczkę. Kuroo wykorzystał tę chwilę, by lepiej się jej przyjrzeć. Miała szczupłą sylwetkę, z wąskimi biodrami i płaskim brzuchem. Jak na kobietę była średniego wzrostu. I mogłaby odwiedzić fryzjera, gdyż zaczynała mieć odrosty, przez co jej głowa wyglądała jak pudding i…  
Kuroo dopiero teraz dostrzegł, że osoba, tuląca Nekomi, wcale nie była kobietą. Twarz, aczkolwiek drobna i urocza, niewątpliwie należała do mężczyzny. Zamarł, gdy ten z Nekomi w ramionach podszedł bliżej, uśmiechając się łagodnie. Mimowolnie przeszło mu przez myśl, że ta dwójka musi być spokrewniona, gdyż oboje mieli złote, kocie oczy.  
-Dziękuję panu, że przywiózł pan Nekomi. Mieliśmy właśnie zawiadamiać policję i…  
-Pan jest jej ojcem? – wykrztusił ze zduszonym gardłem Kuroo.  
-Tato, nie wygłupiaj się – Nekomi parsknęła śmiechem. –Mówiłam ci, że doprowadzę cię do mamy!  
-Ale… Nekomi-chan, twoja mama to mężczyzna?  
-No tak. Przecież nigdy nie mówiłam, że jest kobietą – zaśmiała się lekko, tuląc się mocno do matki, a Kuroo poczuł, że w tym miasteczku chyba naprawdę dzieje się coś dziwnego.

* * *

Moje pierwsze siły w świecie HQ, proszę o wyrozumiałość :D I niech ręce podniosą Ci, co chociaż raz zamiast Okinawa przeczytali Oikawa XD

Jak widnieje w opisie, jest to luźne AU nawiązujące do "Once upon a time" (Polskie "Dawno, dawno temu"), serialu w którym postacie z bajki utknęły w naszym świecie. Przeniosłam ich z USA do Japonii i dodałam trochę więcej magii, o czym przekonacie się wkrótce. Co do pairingów, pojawią się chyba wszystkie postacie, związki też będą, niektórych więcej, niektórych mniej. Kto kojarzy moje prace z KnB, wie, o co chodzi :)


	2. Rozdział 1

1.

To miasto powinno nazywać się Siedliskiem tego, co Dziwne.

A przynajmniej tak myślał Kuroo Tetsurou, gdy nikt z ludzi na deptaku nie zaprotestował, gdy Nekomi nazwała mężczyznę swoją _matką_. Nie zdawali się też przejmować tym, że do domu przywiózł ją obcy mężczyzna. Ot, wpatrywali się w niego, ale nie wyczuwał z ich strony wielkiego zainteresowania. Prawie tak, jak gdyby był obiektem w bardzo nudnym muzeum – przesuwali po nim obojętnie wzrokiem, skupiając się na Nekomi i jej ojcu, czy też _matce_.

-Nekomi przysporzyła panu problemu, przepraszam – powiedział mężczyzna, przerywając krótką chwilę ciszy, jaka zapadła. –Miała nocować u Sawamury – dodał, jakby to miało wszystko wyjaśnić. Kuroo uznał, że być może Nekomi _odziedziczyła_ to po nim.

-Nie szkodzi, dzięki temu nie spędzę całego urlopu w domu – uśmiechnął się sztucznie i rozejrzał dookoła.

-Ach, przepraszam – bąknął nagle tamten, rumieniąc się lekko i spuszczając wzrok. –Nazywam się Kozume Kenma – ukłonił się, na tyle na ile możliwe było to z dzieckiem w ramionach.

-Kuroo Tetsurou, miło mi – odpowiedział tym samym, wciąż rozglądając się dookoła. Obcy musieli tu być naprawdę rzadkim zjawiskiem.

-Mamo, mamo, pamiętasz tatę? – zapytała Nekomi, a Kenma zmarszczył brwi.

-Tatę? O czym ty mówisz, skarbie? – odparł, stawiając ją na ziemi i na wszelki wypadek mocno łapiąc dziewczynkę za rękę, by znów nie zniknęła mu z pola widzenia.

Nekomi wydęła wargi i naburmuszyła się. Widocznie miała nadzieję, że na widok Kuroo, Kenma magicznie odzyska pamięć i wszystko dobrze się skończy. Teraz była po prostu rozczarowana, jak każde dziewięcioletnie dziecko, kiedy coś nie idzie po jego myśli.

-Bardzo pana przepraszam, od jakiegoś czasu Nekomi ma… dziwne pomysły – bąknął Kenma, znów pochylając głowę.

-Nie szkodzi – powtórzył Kuroo. –Kozume-san, czy gdzieś tutaj mogę wynająć pokój na noc?

-Nie ma potrzeby używania „-san", wszyscy w miasteczku mówią mi po imieniu. Nie lubię formalności – wyjaśnił. –Nocleg? Hmm… - zamyślił się na chwilę. –Kiedyś Akaashi i jego babcia prowadzili zajazd, ale z braki klientów… nie wiem, może pan tam zapytać. Mają tam również obok bar, gdyby był pan głodny.

-Jasne – Kuroo mocniej złapał za ramiączko swojego plecaka. –Mogę prosić o wskazanie drogi?

-Oczywiście. Zaprowadzę pana, mam po drodze.

Szli w milczeniu, obserwowani przez mijających ich mieszkańców. Kuroo czuł się coraz dziwniej z każdą sekundą, a włosy na jego ramionach podnosiły się, jakby jego ciało próbowało go przed czymś ostrzec. W tym momencie ucieszył się, że zapakował ze sobą broń i odznakę. Może to maniery, ale bycie gliniarzem być może ułatwi mu odnalezienie się tutaj. Nie żeby planował zostać na długo; dzień, dwa, upewni się, że Nekomi nic nie grozi i wróci do Tokio, na swoją kanapę i do telewizora.

Idąc obok Kenmy, przyglądał mu się dyskretnie. Owszem, mógł go z daleka pomylić z kobietą. Mężczyzna był drobny, delikatny, miał szczupłe, zaledwie lekko zarysowane biodra. Dłuższe włosy lekko dotykały jego podbródka, a dłonie miał małe, ale o długich palcach. Ubrany był w stonowane kolory; na ubraniach widać było upływ czasu, ale były czyste i zadbane.

Między nimi szła wciąż naburmuszona Nekomi, milcząc, ale pozwalając się prowadzić za rękę. Ona z kolei co chwila zerkała to na Kuroo, to na Kenmę, jakby wzrokiem prosząc o to, by coś ze sobą zrobili. Niestety, Kuroo nie miał bladego pojęcia, o co chodzi dziewczynce. Musiała go z kimś pomylić i gdzieś w głębi duszy było mu przykro, że jego przygoda z rezolutną Nekomi dobiega końca.

W tym samym momencie zaczął się zastanawiać, gdzie jest biologiczna matka dziewczynki. Kenma nie miał obrączki na palcu, nie było też po niej żadnych śladów. Może nie był nigdy żonaty? Może Nekomi była z wolnego związku, a jej matka po prostu wyjechała z miasta? Albo Kenma był jej wujkiem, który podjął się wychowania dziecka swojej siostry, gdy tej się coś stało? To również tłumaczyłoby ich podobieństwo do siebie.

-Jesteśmy na miejscu – oznajmił Kenma, wyrywając go z zamyślenia. Stali obok budynku, który nad głównymi drzwiami miał szyld „U Babci". Zarówno sam napis, jak i jego tablica czy też elewacja prosiły się o gruntowny remont. Farba odpadała płatami, a sam budynek sprawiał wrażenie lekko opustoszałego. Furtka wisiała na zawiasach, a ogród zarósł lekko chwastami.

Kuroo uniósł brwi.

Najpewniej nie mieli wielu gości.

-Dzięki. Może… - nie zdążył dokończyć, gdyż Kenma już zdążył odejść kawałek, ciągnąc Nekomi za sobą. Policjant zmarszczył brwi; dlaczego? Co było z ich rodziną nie tak?

Może rzeczona „Babcia" powie mu coś więcej, jak już wynajmie pokój.

Wszedł do środka, ostrożnie stawiając kroki i unikając zapadniętych schodów na ganku. O ile z zewnątrz budynek sprawiał wrażenie rudery, w środku było odrobinę lepiej. Co prawda, drewniane podłogi prosiły się o wymianę, ale były czyste, a w powietrzu unosił się zapach płynu do mycia. Kuroo podszedł do biurka, które zapewne miało być recepcją i uderzył w dzwonek.

Cisza.

-Serio? – mruknął sam do siebie, wzdychając ciężko. Nawet dzwonek nie działał? Chrząknął więc głośno. –Halo? Jest tu kto?

Przez chwilę myślał, że Kenma go oszukał i budynek faktycznie jest opuszczony, ale wtedy jedne z drzwi uchyliły się i wyszedł z nich średniego wzrostu chłopak, o czarnych włosach i spokojnym spojrzeniu. Miał na sobie ciemną koszulę i dżinsy, a na to narzucony czerwony fartuszek i czerwoną bluzę z kapturem.

-Akaashi Keiji, witamy „U Babci", w czym mogę pomóc? – zapytał beznamiętnie, nie zmieniając wyrazu twarzy.

-Chciałbym wynająć pokój. Na dwa dni – dodał, sięgając po portfel. Dobrze, że miał gotówkę, bo zapewne nie mógł zapłacić tu kartą.

-Naprawdę? – Akaashi lekko uniósł brew, wciąż nie zmieniając tonu głosu.

-Naprawdę – potwierdził Kuroo, zastanawiając się, czy każdy klient był tak traktowany. –Mogę zapłacić z góry.

-Dobrze – chłopak lekko wzruszył ramionami, wchodząc za biurko i sięgając po zeszyt o wysłużonych, pożółkłych stronach. –Poproszę dowód osobisty, może być prawo jazdy. Aha, odkąd babcia choruje, nie podajemy posiłków, ale w barze obok może pan dostać zniżkę, jak pan powie, że jest od nas. Albo ja będę na zmianie – dodał.

-Aaa… spoko – Kuroo przyjrzał mu się dokładniej. Akaashi Keiji wydawał się być zmęczony i znudzony, kiedy wpisywał jego dane do zeszytu. Uznał, że nie ma sensu pytać o hasło do WiFi, gdyż nawet w recepcji nie było żadnego komputera.

-Zaoferowałbym panu pokój z jakimś fajnym widokiem, ale wszystkie wychodzą na las. No, jeden na podwórko Sawamury, ale to mniej atrakcyjne.

Cóż, w jego przypadku byłoby bardziej korzystne, ale nie chciał wzbudzać jeszcze większych kontrowersji ponad te, które zrobił samym pojawieniem się.

-Dla mnie obojętne – zapewnił.

Chwilę później Akaashi pokazał mu średnich rozmiarów pokój, w stonowanych barwach błękitu i złota. Zapewne kiedyś, kiedy tapety nie były wyblakłe i podniszczone, musiało tu być naprawdę ładnie. Meble, chociaż sfatygowane, wciąż prezentowały się solidnie i komfortowo. Cóż, Kuroo przywykł do spania przy biurku albo na podłodze w pracy, więc uważał hotel za całkiem udany.

* * *

Nie miał wielu rzeczy do rozpakowania, a gdy już je wyjął, wziął prysznic (łazienka była w podobnym stanie co pokój, ale woda była ciepła i nawet leżał tam czysty ręcznik) i uznał, że nawet nie jest głodny. Kusił go las na zewnątrz, gdyż mieszkając na co dzień w samym sercu Tokio, nie był przyzwyczajony do takiej ilości zieleni. Dlatego też przebrał się w czyste rzeczy, z przyzwyczajenia wsunął do dżinsów swoją odznakę i wyszedł z hotelu na spacer. Po drodze z chęcią obejrzy podwórko rzeczonego Sawamury, a jutro przejdzie się do biblioteki, by porozmawiać z Kenmą o Nekomi. Jak już to załatwi, wróci do Tokio i będzie się cieszyć resztą urlopu.

 _ **Plan idealny.**_

Niestety, dom Sawamury otaczał wysoki płot i krzewy, przez co Kuroo niewiele zobaczył. Wyglądało to jednak na normalne miejsce, a przez małą przerwę w zieleni zobaczył dziecięce zabawki i piaskownicę. Nic podejrzanego, ale wciąż nie był spokojny. Może gdyby udało mu się w hotelu wejść do jednego z pokoi, którego okna wychodziły na ich ogród, może zobaczyłby więcej…

-Nieładnie jest szpiegować ludzi.

Kuroo wzdrygnął się i obrócił. Tuż za nim stała Nekomi, z rękoma w kieszeniach sweterka. Dziewczynka wyglądała na wciąż lekko obrażoną, ale na jej ustach czaił się lekki uśmiech. Nie mógł uwierzyć w to, że dał się podejść dziecku.

-Znów uciekłaś wu… mamie?

-Mama zaraz tu przyjdzie. Wyszłam po prostu trochę wcześniej – wymamrotała, a Kuroo czuł, że tym razem mówi prawdę. I faktycznie, nie minęło nawet dwadzieścia sekund, nim Kenma pojawił się za rogiem. Widząc go, zrobił zdegustowaną minę i westchnął ciężko.

-Nie jestem aż tak brzydki, żeby reagować na mnie w ten sposób – zauważył Kuroo z lekkim sarkazmem.

-To nie jest aż tak małe miasto, bym znów na pana wpadł – odparł tamten, sięgając po dłoń Nekomi. –Chodź, idziemy.

-Może tata pójdzie z nami na spacer? – zaproponowała dziewczynka, a po twarzy Kenmy przebiegł cień.

-Nekomi, to nie jest twój ta…

-Chętnie – wszedł mu w słowo Kuroo. –I tak planowałem się przejść do lasu, a mając kogoś, kto zna teren, będzie mi o wiele lepiej.

Kenma spojrzał na niego wrogo. Chciał coś powiedzieć, ale Nekomi już drugą ręką złapała dłoń Kuroo i pociągnęła ich obu w stronę leśnej ścieżki. Policjant spojrzał na mężczyznę i lekko wzruszył ramionami, a tamten przewrócił oczami i odwrócił wzrok, ignorując go. Nekomi za to wydawała się być w o wiele lepszym humorze.

-Muszę ci pokazać moje ulubione miejsce – oznajmiła, ciągnąc Kuroo.

-Chętnie zobaczę. Może biegnij przodem, a ja pogadam sobie z …mamą?

-Dobrze!

Nekomi była wręcz przesadnie szczęśliwa; zapewne wciąż liczyła na to, że sama rozmowa przywróci im obojgu magicznie pamięć. Dlatego pobiegła przodem, co chwila jednak zatrzymując się i oglądając na nich.

-To bardzo urocza dziewczynka – zaczął Kuroo po chwili milczenia. Kenma jednak nie podjął rozmowy. –Zaniepokoiło mnie jednak to, co mówi.

-Nie powinien się pan wtrącać w nasze życie – burknął.

-Jestem policjantem, nie mogę zignorować tego, co mówi dziecko, jeśli jego dobro może być zagrożone – oznajmił, odrobinę naciągając prawdę. Wydział zabójstw nie zajmował się zazwyczaj problemami małych dziewczynek.

-Dobro Nekomi nie jest zagrożone – odciął się Kenma. –Ma porządny dom, pełną lodówkę i dużo miłości – zapewnił.

-Skąd więc te jej fantazje? Gdzie są jej rodzice?

-Ja jestem jej rodzicem – warknął, patrząc na niego ze złością w kocich oczach. –A fantazje… dzieci w jej wieku mają różne pomysły. Nie wszystko należy traktować dosłownie.

-Nie traktuję dosłownie tego, że jesteście postaciami z bajek, uwięzionymi w naszym świecie. Chcę jednak wiedzieć, dlaczego dziewięciolatka przejechała tyle kilometrów sama, żeby odnaleźć mnie w Tokio i ściągnąć tutaj. Znała nie tylko moje imię i nazwisko, ale też dokładny adres, a takich rzeczy nie podaję w Internecie.

Kenma zamyślił się.

-Nie wiem – odparł po chwili szczerze. –Ma pan dzieci?

-Nie.

-Więc nie wie pan, jakie to ciężkie wychować dziecko samotnie. Nie mogę kontrolować jej całkowicie, nie wiem, skąd biorą się te pomysły. I nie wiem, skąd wzięła pana dane, ale cieszę się, że trafiła na kogoś, kto odwiózł ją do domu, a nie wykorzystał – wymamrotał praktycznie na jednym oddechu.

-Taaak. Po prostu zastanawiam się, co jest przyczyną. Czy Nekomi ma problemy w szkole? Może pan zaczął się ostatnio z kimś spotykać i to jej forma buntu?

-Nie i nie. Ma dobre oceny i z nikim się nie widuję. Cały czas poświęcam jej.

-Hmm – zamyślił się Kuroo. Normalnie podejrzewałby właśnie te dwie rzeczy, ale być może przyczyna leżała gdzieś głębiej. Nie znał się dobrze na psychologii dzieci, w tym lepszy był Bokuto, ale nie chciał znów dzwonić do brata. –Był pan z nią u pedagoga?

-Codziennie widuje się z Sawamurą, jak nie w szkole, to w domu. On mówi, że nie powinienem się tym przejmować. Że może to forma reakcji na to, co dzieje się z jej babcią.

-Babcią? – podchwycił Kuroo.

-Och. Moja matka jest w śpiączce od kilku lat. Nekomi chodzi do niej co kilka dni i czyta jej bajki. Może faktycznie zaczęła nimi żyć.

-Przykro mi – powiedział Kuroo odruchowo. Matka Kenmy w śpiączce? –Czy to był wypadek?

-Hmm? Co? Nie. Chyba nie.

Nagle zmarszczył brwi, próbując się skupić. Jego matka była w śpiączce, ale _dlaczego_? Co tak właściwie się stało? Odkąd pamiętał, ona leżała w szpitalu, ale… od _kiedy_ on pamiętał? Przyłożył rękę do czoła, próbując sobie przypomnieć cokolwiek, ale nie potrafił…

W tym samym momencie obaj usłyszeli przerażony pisk Nekomi. Kuroo rzucił się biegiem jako pierwszy, zostawiając Kenmę w tyle.

-Nekomi? Nekomi!

-Tato! – wrzasnęła, biegnąc w jego kierunku. Kuroo złapał ją i przytulił do siebie, czując, jak dziewczynka drży. Wtulała się w niego mocno, chowając twarz w jego brzuchu, kiedy dogonił ich zdyszany Kenma.

-Co się stało? – zapytali niemal jednocześnie.

-T-tam ktoś leży!

Kuroo zesztywniał. Ktoś? Nie coś? Nie zwierzę? Człowiek?

Ostrożnie odsunął od siebie Nekomi, podając ją Kenmie, po czym spojrzał na mężczyznę.

-Zostańcie tutaj. Sprawdzę.

Kenma tylko przytaknął, biorąc Nekomi na ręce i szepcząc jakieś słowa otuchy. Patrzył, jak policjant z Tokio przechodzi pod ogromną gałęzią i idzie w stronę krzaków. Całkowicie zapomniał o tym, o czym myślał wcześniej. Jego matka po prostu była w śpiączce i to był **fakt** odkąd _**pamiętał** _ i to rozwiązywało kwestię czasu.

Nie rozumiał, że to nie miało sensu, gdyż _**zawsze** _ tak było.

-Tato… - czknęła Nekomi, ale Kenma nie poprawił jej. Nie pozwolił jej tyko patrzeć w tamtą stronę. Powinien odejść dalej, powinien stąd uciec, ale nogi miał jak wrośnięte w ziemię.

Mijały minuty (a może sekundy? Kenma nie wiedział), aż w końcu blady Kuroo wyszedł zza rogu. Na kolanach jego dżinsy były brudne od leśnej ściółki.

-Masz przy sobie komórkę? – zapytał cicho. –Zadzwoń po policję.

-T-ty jesteś z policji.

-To nie mój rejon – wymamrotał, zabierając mu Nekomi z ramion. Nie wiedział, czemu to zrobił; ciężar i słodki zapach dziewczynki podziałały na niego kojąco, a Kenma przecież musiał zadzwonić. Mała objęła go za szyję, chowając nos w jego koszulce, a Kuroo potarł policzkiem czubek jej głowy i uznał, że to naprawdę przyjemne. Trzymanie Nekomi w ramionach było wręcz naturalne…

Kenma tymczasem wyjął telefon i drżącymi rękoma zadzwonił nie na numer alarmowy, ale bezpośrednio do szeryfa. Prosząc go, by przyjechał, wciąż patrzył na Kuroo z Nekomi i mimowolnie pomyślał, że wyglądają jak ojciec z córką i poczuł lekki ból. Zawsze chciał chronić córkę i dać jej prawdziwą rodzinę, ale niezależnie od tego, kto go zapraszał na kolację, nie mógł zapomnieć o kimś, z kim spotkał się raz.

 _ **Raz?**_

 _ **Z kim?**_

 _ **Kiedy?**_

 _ **Gdzie?**_

Kenma znów zmarszczył brwi, czując nadchodzący atak migreny. Nie próbował jednak przeskoczyć blokady, jaką miał w głowie. Po chwili po prostu przestał o tym myśleć, skupiając się na syrenie, która zawyła nieopodal.


End file.
